


Trieb

by Schattenspieler



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Angry Erik, M/M, Memories, Prison
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik ist schon einige Zeit allein im Gefängnis, nach dem JFK-Attentat. Er denkt viel an Charles und merkt das seine Erinnerung verblasst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trieb

**Ein Trieb kann vieles sein. Im Uhrwerk ist es ein kleines Zahnrad, mit weniger Zähnen, welches innerhalb des Uhrwerkes das allgemeine Zahnrad antreibt. In der Psychoanalyse ist es ein innerer Antrieb zur Befriedigung eines Bedürfnisses. In der Verhaltenstheorie wäre es ein Symptom des Instinktes. In der Pflanzenbiologie ist ein Trieb der Spross. In der Technik ist es die Übertragung von Kraft. - ein Trieb kann so vieles sein. -**

  
~*~

  
  
Der Raum war erfüllt von lärmender Stille. So wie jeden Tag, gesperrt zwischen weiße Wände. Doch Tage zählten hier nicht. Tag war bloß ein Name für eine Spanne der Sonne, welche den Himmel entlangwanderte. Ein Wechsel von Licht und Dunkel.  
  
 _Definitionen_.  
  
Nur Worte, Beschreibungen um sich über einen gemeinsamen Gegenstand zu verständigen. Ordinär. Worte waren so wenig. Egal wie viele er kannte – welche Sprache auch immer – _es war zu wenig._  
  
  
Hier gab es keine Sonne. Aber ein Wechsel von Licht und Dunkel, der einzige Anhaltspunkt für ein Zeitmaß. Eine Routine die ihm blieb.  
  
  
Ach nein...  nicht ganz. Da gab es den Hunger.  
  
  
 _Hunger._  
  
  
Essen kam, jede Lichtphase 3 mal. Aber wo sein Magen sich beruhigen lies gab es einen Hunger der schwer in seiner Brust schwellte,es  saß in der Dunkelheit mit leisen Knurren, das immer lauter schwoll und  nie verging. Schabende Krallen an den Innenseiten seines Seins.  
  
  
Er lies die Augen sanft geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf diese Konstante. Berührte jedes Detail seines Körpers. Das Blut strömte durch seine Adern, leises Flüstern von Eisen. Tröstlich säuselte es in den Adern, seines Körpers. Die Menschen dachten sie waren sicher. Mit all den Glas, Sand, Zement, und Kunststoff.  
  
  
Diese Narren.  
  
  
Er spürte sich und seine Macht um so stärker, in seiner Isolation. Am Anfang war es nur Stille, zaghaftes Summen – so niedrig kaum wahrnehmbar, welches mit der Zeit, als Erik sich darauf zu konzentrieren begann immer greifbarer wurde, eine Melodie. Ein Lied das seinen ganzen Körper durchtränkte und summen lies. Zu nächst spürte er es nur in sich. Doch wenn die Wache kam, um sein Essen zu bringen begann er nach und nach auch ein leises zupfen außerhalb seines Körpers zu spüren.  
  
  
So trainierte er weiter, in stiller Meditation. Wandt seinen inneren Blick mal hier hin und dort hin; verfolgte den Fluss seine ausgestreckten Arme entlang bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Spürte den Weg über seine verschränkten Beine bis in seine Fußsohlen.  
  
  
Es war ein inneres Bedürfnis das ihn immer weiter vorantrieb. In dazu drängte tätig zu werden, weiter zu machen. Er hatte so viel vor. War hier drinnen Nutzlos für seine Brüder und Schwestern. Gesperrt für eine Tat die er nicht begangen hat. Oh natürlich gab es viele Dinge für die man ihn einsperren könnte – er hatte bereits viele Kerben in das Holz des Lebend geschlagen. John Fitzgerald Kennedy war keine von ihnen – er war kostbar gewesen. Ein Bruder. Erik dachte nie darüber nach, dass er es dennoch verdient hatte hier zu sein, weil er ihn nicht hatte retten können. Er war Realist. Hier war er nutzlos, konnte nichts für sein Volk tun, außer weiter an seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten und warten - bis er bereit war sich zu befreien oder er befreit wurde. Mit letzterem rechnete er nicht wirklich. Er kannte den Bauplan dieser Konstruktion nicht, aber jeder der Eindringen wollte, wäre mit Sicherheit ein Tor, sich solcher Gefahr auszusetzen.  
  
  
Doch es gab auch Zeiten da wurde er müde von diesen Gedanken, müde von dem Hunger nach Freiheit, nach seinem Element, das wie eine Fata Morgana am Horizont verweilte.  
  
  
Doch der Hunger blieb – Hunger der wie Sehnsucht schmeckte.   
 _Süßbitter auf der Zunge lag._  
Dann grub er es aus. Ein Bild aus seinem Geist, schälte es hervor aus allen anderen. Um diesen Schmerz zu umarmen, stärker zu fühlen, immer tiefer in sich zu drücken  \- wie eine Klinge. Beschwor das lieblich runde Gesicht hervor, die schockofarbenen Haare welche sich um das Oval wellten. Blaue Augen, Ein Ozean der den Himmel reflektierte. Er was Schön. Zu schön? Manchmal fragte sich Erik ob er diesen Mann grenzenlos Idealisierte. Fast schien es als würde das Bild aus seiner Erinnergung von mal zu mal schöner. Die Augen klarer. Die Haut ebener, weicher. Die Wellen sanfter, als sei jedes Haar einzeln dahin drapiert wurden, zu einer vollen glänzenden Pracht, seine Sommersprossen wie von einen Künstler über Wangen und den Nasenrücken mit so viel Sorgfalt getupft. Das Lachen melodisch und warm.  
  
Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn, der Mann war... _schön_. Unerreichbar.  
  
  
Mystik hatte einmal gesagt sie wären _wie Feuer und Wasser_. Nicht in der Lage gemeinsam zu existieren ohne den anderen zu zerstören.  
  
Aber wenn Feuer und Wasser zusammen kamen, könnten sie zumindest etwas neues werden. Wasserdampf der aufstieg. Neue Wege fand. Wenn er Charles Feuer wäre konnte er ihn in die Lüfte Tragen, ganz neue Welten eröffnen?  
  
War vielleicht genau das passiert? War sein Wille so brennend heiß das es Charles geändert und von ihm weggetrieben hatte? Teilten sie deswegen nicht mehr die selben Träume? Mutanten anerkannt, stolz und in Frieden lebend? Ah – aber er wollte mehr - Nicht wahr? Es trieb ihn weiter, hinaus über Frieden und Akzeptanz. Er wusste aber, dass Menschen dazu nicht fähig waren.  
  
  
Manchmal hatte er Angst. Seine Erinnerung war wie ein Foto. Je öfter er es hervor zog um so mehr nutzte es sich ab. Kannten wurden Sanfter, abgegriffen und ausgedünnt bis es kein Gesicht sondern nur noch eine Maske war. Fassade einer Vorstellung, die es nicht gab.  
  
  
Emma hatte einmal gesagt er und Charles wären _wie Feuer und Öl_. Eine sich Potenzierende Gefahr...  
  
Erik würde ihn auffressen um noch heller zu brennen, verzehren bis es nichts mehr da war.  
  
  
Lächerlich.  
  
  
Und doch …. Charles Idealismus und seine Naivität gaben Erik Kraft und Willen zu beweisen wie falsch er lag, wie schrecklich die Welt war, ihm einen Schrecken nach den anderen vor Augen zuführen um diese grenzenlose Arroganz zu zerschmettern. Er tat es nicht – nicht wirklich. Charles war so schützenswert – er könnte ihn nie so viele Schmerzen bereiten. Es war genug was er getan hatte. Was er verursacht hatte....  
  
  
Wäre alles Öl aufgebraucht … würde auch das Feuer schwinden....  
  
  
Tatsächlich war es aber viel schlimmer als das -  
  
  
Sie waren nicht wie Feuer und Wasser, nicht wie Feuer und Öl.  
  
 _Sie waren_ _Wasser und Öl_.  Unmischbar, für immer getrennt. Sie konnten exsistieren, nebeneinander, jeder für sich. Selbst wenn sie für kurze Zeit zusammen waren trennten sie sich doch wieder schnell von einander und blieben immer sie selbst. Niemals eine Einheit.  
  
  
Das war Ihr Schiksal...  
  
  
Ihm blieben nur seine abgegriffenen Erinnerungen, die mit der Zeit immer mehr idealisierten und gleichermaßen verblassten.  
  
  
Charles hatte ein mal gesagt er wisse  **alles**  über ihn. Aber das stimmt nicht. Vielleicht gab ihn seine Macht die Möglichkeit alles zu sehen von Erik – aber Sehen war kein Verstehen und Charles wusste  **nichts**!  
  
  
Auch Er konnte Charles nicht verstehen.  
  
  
 __Wasser und Öl waren zu verschieden.  
  
  
Seine Erinnerung war wunderschön.  
  
  
Der Hunger blieb.


End file.
